


Сборник мини-фиков и драбблов

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [1]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Юмор, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Различные минифики и драбблы, написанные в разное время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник мини-фиков и драбблов

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

Название: История любви

Автор: Bathilda

Бета: нет

Пейринг: загадка, Александр Воропаев/?

Рейтинг: R (на всякий случай)

Жанр: хулиганское мини с элементами юмора

Дисклеймер: Отказываюсь от всего

Примечания автора: написано в порядке бреда, так что, дамы и господа, присоединяйтесь к моему безумию и ни в коем случае не воспринимайте его серьезно

 

 **История любви**

 

Александр Воропаев всегда, с самого детства, был замкнутым и скрытным человеком, и, как впоследствии выяснилось, именно эти качества оказались необходимы для того, чтобы построить успешную карьеру в государственной структуре. Александр не был извращенцем, педофилом или маньяком, но и святым он тоже не был, и если в бизнесе, где в первую очередь важна деловая репутация, всем наплевать на то, с кем и в каких позах ты спишь, то от государственных служащих требовалась незапятнанная репутация. Так что, благодаря своей скрытности и благоразумию, Воропаеву удавалось избегать скандалов и нелицеприятных слухов. По крайней мере до того момента, как его угораздило влюбиться. Впрочем, настоящей влюбленностью это назвать было нельзя, сам Александр определил охватившее его чувство как страсть и желание. При этом он радовался, что его костюмы позволяют скрывать его чувства, точнее говоря – их физические проявления. Впрочем, это Александра как раз не смущало, его смущало другое – объект его пылких чувств, который был абсолютно, совершенно ужасен. Это ходячее недоразумение одевалось в нелепые одежки, носило на голове ужасную прическу (хотя эти лохмы и прической-то нельзя было назвать) и смотрело на мир сквозь толстые стекла немодных очков. В общем, это умное, тощее и неуклюжее горе луковое категорически не подходило Александру, который не понимал, что он в нем нашел, не говоря уже о том, что это недоразумение и не смотрело в сторону Воропаева. Но Александр, во-первых, не привык сдаваться, а во-вторых, всю жизнь руководствовался одним простым правилом: лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. А потому Александр, не долго думая, начал осаду этой неприступной крепости по всем правилам воинского искусства. Для начала он зачастил в «Зималетто», чем немало нервировал Андрея (это, кстати, было приятным бонусом для Александра). Но, будучи акционером, Воропаев имел полное право интересоваться делами компании, особенно после того, как Андрей чуть их всех не разорил, так что Жданову ничего не оставалось, кроме как скрипеть зубами, но терпеть Александра на своей территории. Естественно, для получения необходимой информации Воропаев выбрал того, ради кого, собственно, и приходил в «Зималетто». Правда, Объект каждый раз пугался, когда Александр приглашал его в ресторан, обсудить очередной отчет, договор или баланс, но ведь все знают, что сочетать приятное с полезным – эффективнее всего. При этом Александр так и норовил дотронуться то до руки, то до плеча, а то и до колена Объекта, от чего тот трогательно бледнел, краснел и шарахался от Воропаева, впрочем, недолго, поскольку, как известно, капля камень точит. После того, как законная добыча Александра более-менее к нему привыкла, Воропаев решил, что пора переходить на новый уровень отношений, то есть  к культурно-развлекательным мероприятиям. От театра они отказались после первой же попытки, так как выяснилось, что оба – далеко не заядлые театралы, в музыке у обоих были настолько разные вкусы, что совместные походы на концерты отпали сами собой, боулинг не годился из-за ужасающей неспортивности предмета пламенной страсти Воропаева. Таким образом, единственным развлечением, которое было им доступно, оказалось кино. Что даже было на руку Александру, который неизменно брал билеты на пресловутые места для поцелуев и в темноте зрительного зала каждый раз наклонялся к уху Объекта, чтобы прокомментировать фильм, несколько ближе, чем позволяли приличия.

Кира, догадавшаяся, чего добивается брат, только крутила пальцем у виска и презрительно морщилась – одобрить выбор Алекса она никак не могла. Но это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Воропаеву было наплевать на мнение Киры.

А потом наступил тот самый день «Х», которого так долго ждал Александр. Заманить до неприличия наивного объекта к себе в квартиру Воропаеву не составило большого труда. После получаса разговоров обо всякой ерунде вроде индекса Доу Джонса и трех стаканов виски на двоих Воропаев решительно, но осторожно снял с недоуменно хлопавшего глазами Объекта очки и поцеловал его в пухлые соблазнительные губы. Целоваться это горе луковое совсем не умело и  даже не пыталась сопротивляться Александру. Все произошедшее потом Алекс помнил плохо, в памяти остались только робость и неопытность, выпирающие кости и впалый живот его дорогого чуда и ослепляющая вспышка удовольствия. Конечно, Александр позволил себе далеко не все, чего хотел, но у него будет еще на это время. С этой мыслью Воропаев заснул.

Проснулся Алекс от того, что острая коленка лежащего рядом человека больно упиралось ему в бедро. Воропаев откинул одеяло, окинул плотоядным взглядом тело своей завоеванной, сдавшейся на милость победителя «крепости» и звонко шлепнул эту самую крепость по заду:

– Николя, просыпайся, я же обещал тебе вчера показать много интересного, сейчас – самое время…

 

 _~Конец~_

 

Название: Не любовь.

Автор: Bathilda

Бета: нет

Рейтинг: PG

Герои: Николай Зорькин

Пейринг: нет

Жанр: POV, драма, мини

Отказ: «Не родись красивой» принадлежит Амедии, что мое – то мое

Feedback: Автор будет очень признательна за любые отзывы и комментарии, а также обоснованную критику.

 

 **Не любовь**

 

Это не любовь. Так он говорит всю жизнь и окружающим, и самому себе.

Еще начиная с детского сада, когда тетя Аня, с фальшивой улыбкой, приторным голосом спрашивала его: «Коленька, а тебе кто-нибудь нравится в садике?». Тетю маленький Коля терпеть не мог: от нее ужасно воняло духами, и она всегда совала ему шоколадные конфеты, которые он не ел – от них он покрывался сыпью, которая нещадно чесалась. Но Коля был правильным и воспитанным мальчиком, и поэтому всегда честно отвечал на вопросы, даже если это означало сознаться в своих шалостях. Ему нравилась Катя Пушкарева. Но не в этом смысле. Она не была красивой (самой красивой девочкой в группе была Олечка Пряхина, но к ней Коля даже подойти боялся), но зато она, как и Коля, уже умела читать и подобно ему носила очки. С ней Коля мог обсудить «Муху-цокотуху» и «Незнайку на Луне». «Вырастишь, женишься на Катеньке?» – с улыбкой спрашивали взрослые, глядя на их неразлучную парочку. «Вот еще!» – искренне возмущался четырехлетний Коля: ведь замуж выходят за того, кого любят, а разве Катьку можно любить? Она Друг, с большой буквы. Нет, это не любовь.

 

«Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста!» – дразнились вредные одноклассники. Катя, презрительно фыркала и говорила Коле: «Не обращай на них внимания, они всего лишь неумные люди. А попросту – дураки». Разумеется, Коля и не думал обращать на них внимание, потому что одноклассники и впрямь были дураками. Ведь Коля с Катей сидели за одной партой – за первой – потому что из всего класса у них двоих было самое плохое зрение. Домой они шли вместе, потому что жили в соседних подъездах. А Катин портфель Коля носил, потому что его с детства учили, что женщины не должны поднимать тяжести, за них это обязан делать мужчина. И они ходили друг за другом как привязанные, потому что были друзьями. А еще – потому что они были нужны и интересны только друг другу и своим родителям, никому больше. Нет, это вовсе не любовь.

 

Катя никогда не стеснялась переодеваться, когда он находился в одной с ней комнате: она просто просила его отвернуться, и никогда не проверяла, подсматривает Коля или нет, потому что доверяла ему. И была права – у ее друга никогда не возникло искушения повернуться и хоть одним глазком взглянуть по полуобнаженную Катю. Зачем? Во-первых, его это не интересует, они ведь только друзья, ничего больше. А во-вторых, он не мог обмануть ее доверия.

 

Она знал, что ее любимый цвет – янтарный, а любимое лакомство – помидоры с сахаром (он всю жизнь подшучивал над ее странными вкусовыми пристрастиями), что ее любимая книжка – «Мастер и Маргарита», а любимые мультики – «Король Лев» и «Красавица и чудовище». Он знал про нее практически все. А она –  про него. Но это дружба, это не любовь.

 

Коле всегда нравилась химия. И детективы. Иногда он воображал себя гениальным химиком, получающими Нобелевскую премии, а иногда – крутым полицейским с накачанными мускулами, в потертых джинсах и с пистолетом за поясом, который избавляет красивую модель от преследующего ее маньяка, или же умным адвокатом, спасающим своего невиновного подзащитного от тюрьмы. Но Коля не пошел ни на юридический, ни на химический факультеты, вместо этого он поступил на экономический факультет МГУ – тот самый, который еще в девятом классе выбрала для себя Катя.

 

В своей еще недолгой жизни Коля часто влюблялся. И всегда – в недоступных красавиц, большую часть которых он видел только в журналах. Он показывал их Кате, а та смеялась и говорила, что у них есть красивое тело, но совсем нет мозгов, и Коле не о чем будет с ними разговаривать. В ответ Коля лишь насмешливо улыбался: несмотря на весь свой ум, Катя иногда могла быть такой глупой и наивной – ну зачем Коле разговаривать с этими красотками? Они природой созданы вовсе не для интеллектуальных бесед, а для кое-чего другого. А для разговоров у Коли есть Катя, так было всегда и так будет. Но ведь это же не любовь…

 

Когда за Катей начинает ухаживать их однокурсник Денис, Коля страшно злится. Как, ну как его Катя может быть такой дурой – ведь каждому же понятно, что с этим Денисом что-то нечисто. Но Катя отмахивается от предостережений Коли, и впервые в жизни он видит ее такой счастливой и светящейся изнутри. Это неожиданно обидно и даже больно. «Дружеская ревность, – говорит себе Коля, – братская. Ничего больше». Их, кстати, часто принимают за двойняшек. Но это почему-то категорически не нравится Коле: он готов быть Катиным лучшим другом, но никак не братом. И у него разрывается сердце, когда Катя рыдает из-за предательства Дениса, которого Коля ненавидит, первый раз в жизни испытывая подобное чувство. Он не набил морду Денису (ну, по крайней мере не попытался этого сделать), только потому, что Катин обидчик не показывался в университете до тех самых пор, пока его не отчислили. Коля оказался единственным, кто мог хоть как-то утешить и ободрить Катю и делал для этого все возможное, в том числе приносил ей конспекты лекций и ее любимые булочки. А потом между ними все пошло по старому: они снова вместе уходили в университет и возвращались домой, на лекциях сидели рядом, завтракали и ужинали у Пушкаревых, ходили в кино и на выставки, обсуждали свое будущее и перспективы. И Коля был уверен, что так и будет продолжаться до конца жизни. Его и ее.

 

«Это не любовь», – повторял Коля как мантру, как заклинание, как молитву, пока умывался и одевался, готовясь к Катиной свадьбе, на которой он был свидетелем. «Это не любовь», – сказал он себе, когда у него перехватило дыхание от вида Кати в свадебном платье. «Это не любовь, не любовь, не любовь», – мысленно твердил он по пути к ЗАГСу и во время церемонии бракосочетания. Потому что Коля надеялся, что если он повторит это миллион, два миллиона, три миллиона раз, то, рано или поздно, он сам в это поверит. И тогда, возможно, ему станет хоть немного легче.

 

 _~Конец~_

 

 

 

Название: Солнечный зайчик, да или нет?

Автор: Bathilda

Рейтинг: G

Пейринг: Андрей

Количество слов: 150

В ответ на Драббл №1: Солнечный зайчик

 

Андрей уже добрых двадцать минут задумчиво наблюдал за солнечным зайчиком, обосновавшимся на противоположной стене.

– Ну, что скажешь, ушастый: да или нет? – вслух спросил его Андрей. – Говорят, дуракам везет, а я как раз такой дурак, что самому противно. А еще я трус: знаешь, как страшно к ней идти? Не знаешь, куда тебе. Может, все-таки «да»? Хотя вряд ли, она ведь упрямая очень, вся в отца. Не дай бог, не только откажет, а еще больше обидится, она может. Хотя что я такого сделал, а? Ни-че-го, ровным счетом ничего. Ну приревновал, ну вспылил, в конце концов, я ее люблю и имею право. А она сразу: «варвар», «дикарь», «мужлан», и теперь ни видеть меня не хочет, ни слышать. Вот так-то.

Андрей еще немного посидел, подумал, а затем решительно захлопнул коробочку с изящным золотым колечком, от чего солнечный зайчик мгновенно пропал, и вышел из кабинета. Несмотря ни на что, он верил в положительный ответ.

 

Название: Утренний диалог

Автор: Bathilda

Рейтинг: G

Пейринг: очередная загадка

Количество слов: 150

Комментарии: чука пишет, как умеет:)

В ответ на Драббл №1: Солнечный зайчик

 

– Зайчик.

– М-м-м, что?

– Солнечный зайчик, вон, смотри, на стене сидит.

– Это не солнечный зайчик, а солнечный луч, и значит, кое-кто вчера неплотно занавесил шторы.

– Зануда, мы же на одиннадцатом этаже.

– Ты не представляешь, какой мощный бинокль можно купить в магазине.

– И параноик.

– Кто бы говорил!

– Грязные инсинуации. Он за мной весь вечер по пятам ходил, кто угодно заподозрил бы неладное.

– Ага, а он только хотел узнать о новой коллекции. Так кто из нас параноик?

– Пфы, какой ты все-таки…

– Какой?

– Привлекательный?

– Может быть, если ты мне это докажешь. Иди сюда.

– Еще чего, нам на работу собираться надо.

– Подумаешь, опоздаем.

– Это ты можешь опоздать, у вас в «Зималетто» вечно бардак, а я все-таки государственный служащий.

– Я же говорю – зануда ты, Сашка. И что, я никак не могу тебя переубедить?

– Хорошо, Рома, можешь попытаться.

 

Название: Свобода выбора

Автор: Bathilda

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: увидите

Количество слов: 300

Комментарии: бестолковый драббл, можете кидать тапки

В ответ на Драббл №1: Солнечный зайчик

 

 

Разбудивший Катю безобидный солнечный зайчик показался ей таким же ярким и беспощадным, как прожектор, направленный прямо в глаза. Катя застонала, перевернулась на бок, заслоняясь от зайчика, и попыталась понять, почему у нее болит все тело и так хочется пить. А поняв – снова застонала, но уже по другой причине: это ж надо было так напиться! Алкоголичка несчастная. Катя уткнулась носом в подушку: теперь ей стало стыдно. Слава богу, родители на даче!

Как она вчера напивалась в баре, Катя смутно, но вспомнила, а вот как добралась до дома – оставалось загадкой. Девушка искренне надеялась, что взяла такси. Катя перевернулась на другой бок и застыла, почувствовав рядом с собой чье-то теплое тело. Определенно мужское.

– Ой, мамочки, – хрипло прошептала она.

Этого не может быть, это ей снится!

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы она нас сейчас увидела? – поинтересовался незнакомый мужчина, которого Катя опознала по голосу как Александра Воропаева.

– Вы мне снитесь.

– И не надейся. Кстати, после всего, что между нами было, довольно странно называть меня на «вы».

– А что между нами было? – насторожилась Катя.

– Ты что предпочитаешь: совместную попойку или секс?

– Ничего.

– Поздно пить боржоми. Ладно, расслабься, ничего такого не было.

– Неужели?

– Разочарована?

Катя не ответила.

– Еще не поздно наверстать упущенное.

– Все, я пошла отсюда.

– Только принеси мне сначала минералки, пить хочется.

– А вы наглец, Александр Юрьевич.

– Знаю. Так как насчет минералки? Или секса?

– Знаете, я тоже умираю от жажды, – с блеском в глазах сказала Катя. – Если Вы принесете мне воды, я подумаю над Вашим предложением.

Воропаев вскочил с кровати с такой скоростью, что Катя заподозрила, что ему не так плохо, как он притворялся.

– Жди меня, дорогая.

Александр вышел из комнаты, а Катя, натянув на голову одеяло, решила, что Воропаев – именно то, что надо, чтобы забыть Андрея.

 

Название: Огонь и вода

Автор: Bathilda

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: увидите

Количество слов: 250

В ответ на Драббл № 10: Голубой огонек

 

Говорят, противоположности притягиваются. Они с этим полностью согласны. Их отношения – союз огня и воды.

Огонь – конечно же, Александр. И дело тут, разумеется, не в цвете волос. Алекс – энергичный и страстный, язвительный и несносный, он может обжигать и ранить подобно злым языкам разбушевавшегося пламени, а может согревать и умиротворять словно уютный костерок (правда, такое случается весьма редко, и поэтому его «друг сердечный» – как тот, шутя, сам себя называет – так ценит эти моменты умильной нежности в их отношениях).

А вот любовник Алекса – безусловно, вода. И вовсе не из-за цвета глаз: светло-голубых, когда он спокоен, и темно-синих – когда зол или огорчен. Или возбужден. Он – безмятежный и ласковый, как теплое южное море, но когда у него плохое настроение, он – разрушительное цунами и десятибалльный шторм. Именно поэтому Алексу так нравится выводить его из себя.

Они постоянно спорят и ссорятся, однако всегда мирятся: в постели – единственном месте, где они всегда находят общий язык и приходят если не к соглашению, то хотя бы к компромиссу.

 

.........

 

– На балет?

– Нет. И сразу говорю: оперу я тоже терпеть не могу.

– В кино?

 Алекс морщится.

– Уволь, я давно уже вырос из того возраста, когда смотрят мультфильмы и кино про пиратов и Бэтмена.

– В клуб? Например… «Голубой огонек».

 Александр некоторое время пристально смотрит на любовника, а затем, прежде чем впиться ему в губы жестким поцелуем и повалить на разгромленную час назад кровать, произносит хрипло и с чувством:

– Иди ты к черту, Герман.  – И безапелляционно добавляет:  – Я буду сверху.

Герман лишь улыбается и согласно кивает.

 

Название: Красная Катенька

Автор: Bathilda

Рейниг: G

Прейринг: нет

Кол-во слов: 371 (ну не шмогла я, не шмогла  )

В ответ на Драббл № 16: У Лукомрья дуб зеленый…

От автора: прошу расценивать это не столько как драббл на заданную тему, сколько хулиганство по ее мотивам

 

– Бабушка, бабушка, – обреченно вздохнув, начала Катенька, («а не пошла бы ты далеко и надолго… за тридевять земель, например», так и хотелось сказать девушке, но она промолчала), – почему у тебя такие большие уши?

– Чтобы лучше слышать тебя.

– Бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?

– Чтобы лучше видеть тебя.

– Бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие зубы?

– Руки.

– Что «руки»?

– Ты не спросила про руки.

– Бабушка, бабушка, – раздраженно произнесла Катенька, бросив испепеляющий взгляд на рыжую, черноглазую и бессовестную «бабушку», – почему у тебя такие большие руки?

– Чтобы крепче обнять тебя. А хочешь узнать, что у меня еще большое?

– Нет, – рявкнула Катенька. – Волк, хватит уже придуриваться! Я тебе стадо овец отдала? Отдала. На зиму хватит, даже на весну останется. Нору твою в порядок привела? Привела. Два дня на это потратила. Вот, даже мамины пирожки тебе принесла. Говори, где бабушку прячешь?

– А если не скажу? – нагло спросил Волк. – Что, опять ворону свою на меня натравишь?

– Сколько раз повторять, мой муж – не ворона, он орел!

– Ну да, конечно, один нос чего стоит, – ехидно сказал Волк.

– Бабушка где? Учти, я по дороге сюда дровосеков видела, они как раз из кузницы шли, так что топоры у них острые.

– Но-но, поугрожай мне тут, вообще бабку больше не увидишь.

– Так, ну все, ты мне надоел. Я зову дровосеков, а бабушку мы как-нибудь своими силами найдем, – решительно сказала Катенька, поворачиваясь к двери.

– Да ладно, ладно, пошутить уже нельзя, – проворчал Волк. – Она в старой норе сестры моей, ласки.

– Знаю, где это. Ну, я пошла. И не забудь за собой убраться и дверь закрыть.

Катенька пошла за бабушкой, а Волк злобно посмотрел ей вслед. «Катенька, милая девочка, искренняя, ранимая, добрая» – так про Катеньку говорила людская молва. Ага, конечно! Да этой Катеньке палец в рот не клади, руку откусит и не подавится. И муженек ее носатый не лучше. Волк почесал когтистой лапой голову и решил, что проще иметь дело с прекрасными принцессами: они создания трепетные и нежные, не то что эта Катенька. И, закинув в рот сразу три пирожка, Волк пошел в Тридевятое царство, за тридевять земель, где было полным-полно принцесс и ни одной Катеньки.

 

 **Название:** Народная примета

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** нет

 **Жанр:** зарисовка

 **Пейринг:** нет

 **Герои:** Милко, Ольга Уютова

 **Рейтинг:** PG (за некоторую лексику)

 

Бабушка часто говорила строгим голосом маленькой Олечке: «Не загадывай – не сбудется». Олечка не понимала, что это значит, а спросить почему-то боялась. Только когда Оля выросла, слова бабушки обрели для нее смысл.

Когда Олечка Синицына вышла замуж и сменила фамилию на Уютова, она не сомневалась, что они с мужем будут жить как в сказке: долго и счастливо и умрут в один день. Муж бросил ее с двумя маленькими детьми на руках, и все мечты Ольги о совместной старости с единственным и любимым мужем и любви до гроба вмиг рассыпались в прах. Было бы все по-другому, если бы она не загадала счастливую жизнь с мужем?

Когда Ольга родила сына, первенца, она думала о том, как он вырастет, женится на хорошей девушке, и Ольга станет нянчить его детей, а летом вся семья будет собираться на даче и пить чай с вареньем и есть фрукты из собственного сада. Сын и дочь выросли и решили, что мать им не нужна. Нет, конечно, все было немного не так: дети Ольги выросли умными и целеустремленными и, рассудив, что в России у них нет перспектив на достойную жизнь, уехали заграницу. Сначала на время, а потом – навсегда. Там у них появились свои семьи и дети, которых Ольга видела лишь на фотографиях. Обосновавшись с США, дети звали Ольгу к себе, но не слишком настойчиво. Ехать к ним в гости Ольга не хотела по многим причинам, а они возвращаться на родину не собирались даже на время. Так разбились Ольгины надежды на семейные посиделки на даче, которую, к слову пришлось продать, потому что у Ольги не было ни сил, ни денег, чтобы ее поддерживать ее в приличном, жилом состоянии.

Когда Ольга случайно узнала о существовании гомосексуалистов, она испытала отвращение к этим извращенцам и поклялась никогда даже не подавать им руки. Тогда еще очень молодая и очень наивная Ольга была уверена, что гомосексуалистов можно узнать с первого взгляда. После нескольких лет работы в ателье, Доме моделей и швейной мастерской, она вдруг выяснила, что некоторые из ее бывших и настоящих коллег мужского пола, – геи. Это потрясло ее до глубины души, и поначалу она не хотела в это верить. Как так? Ведь «голубые» же – ошибка природа, дегенераты, недолюди. Но, вместе с тем, эти самые «недолюди» не раз помогали ей в трудных ситуациях, ездили с ней на шашлыки, угощали импортными конфетами и говорили душевные и искренние тосты на ее днях рождениях. Ольге понадобилось больше года, чтобы осознать, что все ее прежние представления и убеждения о мужчинах, предпочитающих не женщин, а других мужчин, были смехотворными и глупыми. Считать их нормой она, правда, не стала, но определенно перестала видеть в уродов и выродков. В конце концов, они такими родились, как некоторые рождаются блондинами или слепыми. Ведь нельзя же презирать слепых, за то, что они такими родились, наоборот, надо быть к ним снисходительными и помогать по мере возможностей. А потом – чего Ольга никогда не могла себе представить – один «голубой» дизайнер стал ей почти таким же родным, как сын. Еще одно «не загадывай».

* * *

Когда Ольга только начала работать с Милко Момчиловичем (который терпеть не мог свою фамилию и не слишком любил, когда к нему обращаются по имени-отчеству – Милко Вуканович), Ольга думала, что либо она уволится из «Зималетто», либо убьет «гениального дизайнера». И дело тут было вовсе не в сексуальной ориентации Милко, которую он не только не скрывал, но и выставлял напоказ. Павел Олегович Жданов нашел его на каком-то второсортном показе мод в Европе и настолько впечатлился работами дизайнера, что немедленно позвал его к себе. Милко согласился, переехал в Москву и принялся терроризировать персонал «Зималетто» – по-другому его поведение назвать было нельзя. Разговаривавший на чудовищной смеси хорошего английского, ужасного русского и никому непонятного сербского, он ругал и критиковал всех и вся, и все и вся ему было не так. У него, безусловно, имелся талант, это Ольга поняла при первом же взгляде на его эскизы, но к таланту прилагался отвратительный характер и непомерное самомнение. Тогда Ольга еще не знала, что во многом его капризы и истерики – защитная реакция. У Милко была не самая легкая жизнь до приезда в Москву, и теперь он только и делал, что оборонялся от окружающих, бил на упреждение, даже когда в этом не было необходимости.

Ольга хорошо помнила, когда начало меняться ее отношение к Милко, когда она увидела, что за маской «преданного служителя моды» с огромными запросами, которую он на себя надел, скрывается намного больше, чем кажется. В тот день у Милко с самого утра было дурное настроение, он скандалил практически из-за каждой мелочи, которая ему не нравилась, и Ольга твердо пообещала себе завтра же уволиться. А апофеозом дня стал скандал, устроенный им одой из моделей:

– Это – сними, – скомандовал Милко, показывая на крестик, висевший на шее девушки. – Никаких крЕстов, ясно?

Модель попыталась было возразить, что он не мешает примерке, но Милко пришел в ярость и заорал, брызгая слюной:

– Никаких крЕстов в мОей мастЕрской, никогда, я запрещаю! У тЕбя хватит мОзгов, чтобы это пОнять?

Модель разрыдалась и убежала, а Ольга не выдержала:

– Ну что вы так кричите, Милко? Что она такого вам сделала? Это же и правда всего лишь крестик, он ничуть не мешал.

Милко резко поднял голову, и Ольга чуть не отшатнулась – такая огромная, страшная злость плескалась в его глазах. На мгновение его губы скривились так, словно их свело судорогой, а затем, неожиданно успокоившись, Милко сказал устало:

– Всего лишь? Терпеть их не мОгу, фальшь. Я детства был не тАкой, как все. СвЯщенник скАзал отцу про мЕня: ему надо выгнать бесов, дома, рЕмнем. Отец послушался. Регулярно выпОлнял его совет. Ненавижу.

Ольга так и не поняла, к чему относилось это его «ненавижу» – к отцу, священнику или церкви, но, наверное, ко всему вместе. Что ответить на это Ольга не знала, а потому просто пошла заварить Милко его любимый чай (зеленые, противно пахнувшие листья какой-то травы). Милко с благодарностью принял у нее чашку чуть дрожащей рукой, и Ольга едва сдержала желание погладить его по голове, как маленького.

С этого момента началась их дружба.

* * *

Милко никогда специально не рассказывал Ольге о себе, лишь иногда ронял фразу-другую или скупо рассказывал о чем-то, в ответ на ее редкие расспросы. Как-то раз на встречу со Ждановым-старшим приехал какой-то из его деловых партнеров, да не один, а со своим «другом», и по тому, как мужчина представил этого самого друга, как смотрел на него, как похлопал по руке, стало предельно ясно, какие у них отношения. От Ольги не укрылась презрительная гримаса, появлявшаяся на лице Милко, каждый раз, когда он смотрел на «друга» – молоденького и смазливого парнишку – и демонстративно отказывался с ним разговаривать

– Милко, что на тебя нашло? – спросила позже у него Ольга. – Ты не мог бы быть повежливее с мальчиком? В чем он перед тобой провинился?

– Дело не в нем, – отозвался Милко, невидящим взглядом глядя куда-то в пустоту. – Я был когда-то таким же… на Его месте. Не лучшие воспоминания. ПродАвать сЕбя, даже ради осуществления мечты всей жизни, – не самое приятное.

В его голосе было столько тоски, что на этот раз Ольга не выдержала и обняла его, прижимая к себе.

Ольга узнала, что Милко всегда легче общалось с женщинами («в школе я шил и перешивал одноклассницам красивую одежду, а они за это защищали меня от мальчишек»), что его мать умерла, когда ему было пятнадцать, и после этого он сбежал из дома и с тех пор ни разу не виделся с отцом, что во взрослой жизни его дважды избивали за то, что он гей. В третий раз его избили в Москве, к счастью, не сильно. Ольга ахнула, увидев его рассеченную бровь, разбитые губы, фингал под глазом и ссадину на скуле. Если бы не крайние сроки создания коллекции, Милко ни за что не пришел бы на работу в таком виде.

– Что произошло?

– Был в баре, обычном, не «ГолУбом огОньке». Я просто был вежлив и поддЕржал беседу с тем мУжланом и варваром за стойкой, который рЕшил, что я его клею, – фыркнул Милко. – Идиот! И дрУжки у него такие же.

– Милко, умоляю, будь в следующий раз осторожнее.

– Осторожнее? Осторожнее?! Я ничЕго не сделал. Или мне теперь мОлчать всЕгда, чтобы какой-нибудь очередной идиот не подумал, что я покушаюсь на его честь? – возмутился разозленный Милко.

– Нет, конечно, нет, извини. Но ты же знаешь, какой у нас народ: не все спокойно относятся к таким, как ты.

– Знаю, – печально отозвался Милко. – Надеюсь, я найду свою лЮбовь раньше, чем мЕня Убьют.

– Не говори так, никогда так не говори! У тебя обязательно все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Ты доживешь до глубокой старости, покорив весь мир своими нарядами.

– Только если ты будешь рядом, Олечка, – растроганно ответил Милко.

– Я постараюсь, – улыбнулась Ольга.

Она очень, очень постарается сдержать это обещание, но загадывать не станет.

* * *

Мастерская Милко напоминала Ольге пряничный домик. Не тот, из страшной сказки, а самый что ни на есть настоящий, какие часто пекут к Рождеству в Европе. Только вместо сладкой патоки, разноцветных марципанов и красочной глазури в мастерской были отрезы яркой цветной ткани, пестрые эскизы, блестящие аксессуары. Когда Милко находился в плохом настроении, мастерская словно также мрачнела, краски тускнели, а стразы – мутнели. Стоило Милко снова прийти в хорошее расположение духа, как мастерская вновь наполнялась светом и блеском.

– Что случилось?

Милко сидел в полутемной мастерской и хандрил. Ольге не надо было даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он грустит – в воздухе видел горький аромат меланхолии и тоски.

– Я влЮбился, – печально сообщил Милко. – В пятницу.

– И что в этом плохого?

– Я дал ему номер своего телЕфона. Он обЕщал позвонить. Сегодня уже понЕдельник, а он не позвОнил.

– Не расстраивайся так, Милко, он еще может позвонить.

– Нет, – убежденно отозвался дизайнер. – Я знаю, не позвонит, и я всЕгда буду один.

– Оставить пессимизм, – скомандовала Ольга. – Хотя… нет, наоборот, убеждай себя в том, что он не позвонит.

– Зачем? – удивился Милко.

– Я потом скажу. Просто поверь в то, что он действительно не даст о себе знать, и увидишь, что будет.

– НичЕго не будет, – вздохнул Милко. – Я и так уже в это верю.

Остаток дня Ольга как могла отвлекала Милко от тягостных мыслей. А следующим утром, когда она зашла в мастерскую, та была наполнена светом и красками.

– Позвонил, Олечка, он позвонил! – радостно воскликнул Милко, крепко обнимая Ольгу.

– Вот и замечательно, – улыбнулась Уютова. – Правильно все, ты загадал, что он не позвонит, и это не сбылось.

Но счастливый Милко ее уже не слушал и, наверное, не понял бы. Ну и ладно, главное, что у него все хорошо. Хоть какая-то от этой приметы польза.

 

 **Цикл "Во всем виноваты феи"**

Автор: Bathilda

Название: Во всем виноваты феи. Мини-цикл.

Рейтинг: G

Жанр: юмор

 

 **С чего все начиналось, или НРК: Серия 0**

Фея-крестная страшно торопилась. Строго говоря, ничьей крестной она не была, и ее едва ли можно было отнести к феям, но это имя прижилось много веков назад, и оно ничуть не раздражало фею-крестную – в ее жизни и так хватало стрессов, не хватало еще переживать по таким пустякам. Торопилась она к очередной своей золушке – так фея называла всех своих подопечных еще со времен самой первой, которую как раз и звали Золушкой. Как всегда задача феи состояла в том, чтобы облагодетельствовать золушку – красивое платье, Прекрасный принц и все такое. Богатство, уважение и избавление от злобных родственников – опционально. Короче, все как обычно. Рутина, чтоб ее. Фея-крестная смертельно устала от девушек, которым требовалось одно и то же, к тому же, это была ее шестая золушка за неделю, так что ошибку феи-крестной вполне можно было понять. Она материализовалась в спальне золушки, которую по документам звали Катя Пушкарева, ночью накануне того дня, когда жизнь девушки должна была круто измениться и привести ее к Прекрасному принцу. Вообще-то, фея планировала встретиться с ней днем, все объяснить и дать свое благословение, но ее задержали дела. «Ничего, – решила фея-крестная, – я просто тихонько наколдую все, что нужно, никто и не заметит». Произнеся все стандартные для таких случаев заклинания, фея исчезла из комнаты золушки так же бесшумно, как и появилась, так ни разу и не взглянув на Катю. В этом и состояла ее основная ошибка. Дело в том, что конкретно Кате Пушкаревой не требовалось никакого особого колдовства, лишь немного уверенности в себе и капля удачи (и превращение будущего мужа из бабника в действительно Прекрасного принца), все остальное у нее было. Не писаная красавица, но очень привлекательная, с хорошей фигурой, очаровательной улыбкой, длинными вьющимися волосами и выразительными глазами. Добрая, умная, обладающая хорошим вкусом, с любящими и ласковыми родителями и средним достатком. Словом, до визита феи она была мало похожа на прочих ее подопечных.

В математике, как известно, минус на минус дает плюс. А в магии, когда заклинание пытается улучшить то, что в улучшении не нуждается, оно дает обратный эффект. Катя Пушкарева ложилась спать симпатичной девушкой, а встала – замарашка замарашкой: вся одежда – нелепая, много лет назад вышедшая из моды, волосы – жидкие, мышиного цвета, на зубах – брекеты, из-за упавшего зрения – очки, а вместо здорового и разумного работающего отца – любящий дочку пенсионер, старорежимный и строгий, а временами и самодур. Только грязи от золы на щеках и не хватает. Окружающие, само собой, восприняли все эти перемены как должное – магия есть магия. В таком виде и пошла Катя на встречу со своим Прекрасным принцем.

Конечно, несколько месяцев спустя фея заглянет к своей подопечной, увидит свою ошибку и попросит приятельницу Мэри Поппинс, фею из другого ведомства (своих коллег фея-крестная просить не захочет: засмеют и, чего доброго, уволят, а сделать это самой у нее не будет времени), помочь ей и все исправить. Та согласится и поможет Кате, но это будет уже совсем другая история.

 

 **О Прекрасных принцах и индивидуальном подходе:**

(что осталось за кадром НРК)

– А я сказала – «да»!

– А я сказал «нет»!

– Да!

– Нет!

– Да! – топнула ножкой фея-крестная.

– Нет! – отрезал ангел-хранитель и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Вообще-то, ангелом он не был, но так же, как в случае с феями-крестными, это название прилипло к ангелам-хранителям века назад и никак не хотело отлипать. Но хранителем он точно был: хранил своих подопечных от всякого разного плохого. Это был не первый подопечный ангела, но, пожалуй, самый любимый, потому что был похож на самого ангела, если бы тот был человеком: такой же красивый, обаятельный, популярный и бесшабашный.

Фея-крестная, поняв, что обычные методы убеждения на ангела-хранителя не действуют, прибегла к секретному оружию.

– Ну пож-а-алуйста, – заголосила она со слезами на глазах. – Пожа-а-алуйста! Ну войди в мое положение: это же девятнадцатый Прекрасный принц, которому я не могу ее пристроить.

– После развода? – впечатлился ангел.

– Нет, с тех пор, как она мне досталась. С мужем она встретилась между двенадцатым и тринадцатым принцами. Без моей, между прочим, помощи, вот у них брак и не сложился, – шмыгнула носом фея-крестная.

– Ага, а с твоей помощью она вообще никакого мужа найти не может, – усмехнулся ангел-хранитель. – Может, ты от нее отстанешь, и она еще какого олигарха захомутает?

– Не могу, – скривилась фея, – а то меня выгонят из фей-крестных. У, свалилась на мою голову, дура, – погрозила она кулаком в пространство и снова начала канючить: – Ангел, миленький, ну войди в мое положение, ну пожалуйста…

– Нет, – снова отрезал ангел. – Я тебе, конечно, сочувствую и все такое, но своего Рому я твоей Вике на съедение не отдам, не нужна ему такая ни жена, ни даже любовница.

По тону ангела было совершенно ясно, что он не уступит, и фея-крестная обреченно сдалась.

– Ну и ладно, – обиженно надулась она. – Я кого-нибудь получше найду.

Ангел хотел было обидеться и сказать, что никого лучше его Ромы нет, но передумал: что с этой ущербной взять? Еще не так умом тронешься, имея много лет такую подопечную (хотя фея и утверждала, что в начале ее Вика была образцовой золушкой, никто в это не верил).

Она закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась и просияла:

– О, Воропаев! И как это я раньше не додумалась!

И фея бесшумно исчезла. Ангел облегченно вздохнул и тоже исчез: во-первых, дела не ждут, а во-вторых, может, ему удастся посмотреть, как фея-крестная в который раз пытается сбыть свою Вику очередному Прекрасному принцу. Это будет тот еще спектакль.

 

 **Во всем виноваты феи-3: Дары**

Как только новорожденный младенец делает свой первый вздох, к нему тут же прилетают феи-дарительницы. Они, само собой не видны человеческому взгляду (и, откровенно говоря, они не прилетают, а материализовываются, но это уже детали), и их задача состоит в том, чтобы одарить ребенка всяческими достоинствами, добродетелями и вообще хорошими качествами. Дарили феи то, что считали нужным и что подсказывало им сердце. Раньше на каждого младенца приходилось по восемь таких фей и, соответственно, по восемь подарков, но поскольку последние несколько десятилетий феям-дарительницам приходилось работать сверхурочно в Китае, Индии и прочих странах с бурной демографией, количество положенных на душу населения фей сократилось ровно наполовину. Обидно, конечно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Фея-дарительница, которая прибывала первой, называлась Распорядительницей, и она не только делала новорожденному подарок, но и следила за тем, чтобы остальные феи появились вовремя, строго по графику, и записывала их дары в специальную книгу, которая была у всякого человека, в Книгу жизни.

– Так, кто у нас тут? – пробормотала себе под нос фея-Распорядительница, заглядывая в свое расписание. – Андрей Павлович Жданов, 3 минуты от роду.

Она внимательно посмотрела на крепенького кареглазого мальчугана, громогласно выражающего свое недовольство приходом в этом мир, и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

– Желаю тебе, Андрюша, чтобы в жизни тебе все удавалось, потому что порой лишь удача и помогает в совершенно, казалось бы, безнадежных делах.

Появившаяся следующей фея, хихикнув, пожелала мальчику здоровья да силы мужской. Третья фея-дарительница, невесомо потрепав Андрея по щечке, пожелала ему красоты и обаяния. Четвертая и последняя фея задерживалась уже на целую минуту, и фея-Распорядительница все больше и больше хмурилась: вечно с феями, работающими во Франции, одни проблемы. Наконец та объявилась и прежде, чем Распорядительница успела сказать хоть слово, выпалила: «Желаю, чтобы у тебя не было отбоя от женщин!». И исчезла, только ее и видели. Вот ведь легкомысленная особа, даже не спросила, что ребенку пожелали остальные, а ну как она одарила бы его вдвойне одним и тем же качеством? Как, например, было с Казановой. Нехорошо получилось бы. «Не забыть доложить о ней начальству», – подумала Фея-распорядительница. Затем она, умеющая немного заглядывать в будущее, вздохнула и погладила Андрея по головке.

– А ума-то тебе никто и не пожелал, бедненький, хотя он тебе ой как нужен. Ну ничего, придется тебе как-нибудь обходиться своими силами.

И, записав в Книге жизни Андрея, в графе «Примечания»: «Потребуется умная золушка», фея-Распорядительница отправилась дальше.

 


End file.
